A Picture of Summer
by venusskies
Summary: Kaoru's relatives decide to take her on a trip to Europe that'll last for about 3 years.. K&K romance!
1. Invitation

A Picture of Summer  
  
by: Venusskies  
  
email: venus_skies@excite.com  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
There. The reason that I took such a long break was because I've revised the whole story, so I suggest that you re-read this from Chapter 1 once more. Actually, my grammar and literature teachers had something… err… 'inspired' me to do this. (  
  
I apologize for the inconvenience, but like I said, this is still a draft, and I might make some major changes in the story anytime. I've changed the format, since I found it hard to read the first draft with the lines so close to each other. I decided to type my story using Word, double-spaced, instead of FrontPage. This is just 5 pages long in my Word document, so this'll be pretty short compared to the previous version. Also, I've changed and cut some scenes to better suit the story. You'll just find out for yourself. (  
  
Tell me if you like the first draft better than this one. I'd love to hear your comments. (  
  
Please R&R!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Invitation  
  
Chiharu my cousin lives in Osaka. She's the daughter of my father's third cousin, whose husband is a rich Englishman. They live in a big western style house, lavishly furnished. They have maids, helpers, drivers and gardeners. I've always enjoyed my vacations there, since every time I was pampered like a princess.  
  
Chiharu's quite spoiled. Although she's a very nice person, she's used to getting things done her way. Her father used to buy her everything she wanted when she was just a child. Her room was filled with porcelain dolls, velvet curtains, cushions and pillows stuffed with goose feathers. She spoke and wrote good English, though her Japanese was broken most of the time. And she's as beautiful as a princess. She's got long brown hair she let grow up to her waist and hazel nut eyes, just like her father. She was fair-skinned, and her creamy hands never touched a needle in all the days of her life.  
  
I used to envy her beauty and grace. She stood straight and tall. She never lost her temper as easily as I did. If ever she did, she wouldn't throw things at people or screech right at their ears. She was super neat. She would always keep her hair tied in a bun or a high ponytail like mine and seldom let it loose. And her voice… It was the best part of her. She spoke like an angel, her tone soft and melodious, very much pleasing to the ears.  
  
She was the perfect lady.  
  
Yesterday, I received two letters, in one envelope. One was from her, and the other was from her mom Aunt Mikako. They were going on a trip, to Europe, and they wanted me to come along. Quite strange it was, since Uncle John (Chiharu's dad) seldom invited people to come with him and his family in trips like these. I don't know the miracle, err, reason, behind this. He must've drunk some bad tea or something… But then, they were giving me the opportunity of a lifetime, and I knew that I had to go.  
  
In the letter, Chiharu said that we'll be sailing to London on a cruiser, which would take about two or three months depending on the captain. Then we'll start touring after a few days, reaching Bristol, Bath, Paris, Rome, and see sights like the Eiffel Tower and the famous baths (at Bath of course). I suddenly felt so excited. I've heard Chiharu tell stories of her father's trips whenever I'd visit her. She'd describe every tiny detail in a breathless voice, clearly showing her yearning to go with her father someday. I'd listen to her intently, taking in every word, every sound. I silently wished with her that we were there instead of her father.  
  
That thought strengthened my desire to go with them. After all, I couldn't just stay here and rot in the dojo with every daily routine. I would go and learn new things, see new places and meet new people. I would go and do what I have always wanted to do, and nobody can stop me. I didn't bother to consult with my friends on my decision. I quickly wrote my yes and ran out clutching my purse to mail my letter.  
  
On the way out, I met Kenshin.  
  
"Where will you be going Kaoru-dono?" he asked.  
  
"To the post office," I replied. "I'll be back by dinnertime Kenshin. Don't worry."  
  
"Hai de gozaru," he flashed his rurouni smile. "I'll see you by then."  
  
My trip to the post office was short, and I was back before dinnertime. At the table, I merely picked at my food, not really that hungry. Actually, I was too anxious to eat. I didn't know how to spill the beans at my friends, who were all munching away on their food as if nothing's going to happen. I just couldn't find the right opportunity. Finally, I saw it.  
  
Sano had started talking about his plans on leaving Japan to see the world. He said he wanted to go and see new places, meet new people and learn new things. Expectedly, Megumi scoffed at him, telling him that it was such a lame idea. Besides, where in the world would he get the money to finance his journey? I piped in the conversation.  
  
"Well, I agree with you Sano," I said. "I mean, I've always wanted to go and see the world, see new places, meet new people and learn new things. I think I'll be leaving too myself."  
  
Sano seemed very pleased at my statement.  
  
"Hear that? Jou-chan agrees with me!" he exclaimed, pounding his fist on the table. The crockery rattled a bit. "Way to go Jou-chan. Now that's talking."  
  
"But the situation's a little different for me Sano," I continued. I was finally going to tell them. "For you, you're just planning, talking aloud what's been in your head for a long time. But for me…"  
  
"What's so different with you busu-sama?" Yahiko interjected. I pounded on his head before I continued.  
  
"But for me, there've been plans, and there've been arrangements. They were merely waiting for my reply," I continued.  
  
"Who's been waiting for your reply? I don't get it," Kenshin said, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Alright. I'll make this straight to the point, no beating about the bush," I said. "My cousin and aunt wrote to me, and I've just read their letter. They're both inviting me to go with them on a trip to Europe. They'll be staying there for a year, while the trip itself would take some months. Meaning, if I go, I'll be gone for 2 years at least."  
  
"Two years? That's a long time de gozaru," Kenshin reacted. "Are you going?"  
  
"Of course she's going," Megumi answered for me. "Who would pass up the chance of a lifetime? You're going, ne Tanuki-chan?" I flinched at the name she called me but nodded anyway.  
  
"Aa," I replied. "I'm going. I've already mailed my reply, and I won't change my mind."  
  
I never thought I did, but momentarily, I saw Kenshin's eyes grow sad but then they quickly returned to normal. There was a pregnant pause that followed.  
  
"So," I said, piercing the silence. "What do you think?"  
  
Another pause followed, and then Sano spoke up.  
  
"Well, from the looks of it, there's nothing that we could really do, since you've already made up your mind and you won't change it," he said.  
  
"I agree with him Kaoru," Yahiko said. "There really isn't much we could do."  
  
"Any attempts to stop you would be futile," Megumi voiced.  
  
I was quite glad to know that they knew that, and that they wouldn't dare to stop me. That is, the three of them wouldn't dare stop me. I had yet to hear Kenshin's voice. I turned to his direction and asked him, "Well, Kenshin, what do you think?"  
  
He thought a little before opening his mouth to say, "They've pretty much said everything. When will you be leaving?"  
  
"Next month," I replied. "We still have to prepare the papers and everything else."  
  
"When will you probably be back?"  
  
"In… two years…"  
  
Then, he stopped talking. And that was it. Our conversation had ended.  
  
The news of my departure spread like wildfire, thanks to Megumi's and Tae's big mouths. The next day almost everyone in the market place knew that I would be going abroad, and the vendors kept on nagging me to buy some stuff that were "essential" in my trip. Personally I thought that they were unnecessary, but I couldn't very much tell them to the face ne? That would be so impolite of me.  
  
Apparently, it had also reached Kyoto. Megumi must've sent a carrier pigeon to the Misao and the Oniwabanshuu telling them the news, that Misao (chaperoned by Aoshi) straightaway left for the dojo saying that she'll be staying to see me leave. So now, I have two visitors under my roof, one overly perky ninja and another stone-cold former okashira who still refuses to speak.  
  
Two weeks after sending my reply, Chiharu wrote back to say that she'd be coming over to help me prepare. Upon her parents' orders I daresay. She said that she would stay until our departure, which was next week, and that her parents would arrive the day before. We would use the dojo as a meeting place since it was closest to the docks. That gives me three guests to take care of before I leave. Mou… So that means Chiharu would be sharing the room with me & Misao. Hmm… I wonder how those two will get along.  
  
I couldn't forget the scene I beheld when Chiharu arrived. She stepped down the carriage in her brown traveling dress, high-heeled shoes and a pretty sun hat. She held her white handkerchief close to her as she instructed the footman on her baggage. Her brown tresses were tied in a high ponytail just like mine, and she stood tall and straight against the sunlight. She seemed to have grown prettier over the past years that we haven't seen each other.  
  
The instant she saw me, she smiled.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, it's so good to see you!" she ran towards me hugging me tight.  
  
"How are you?" I smiled, not letting go.  
  
"Fine, thank you," she replied. "And you?"  
  
"Still the same Kaoru-chan," I grinned.  
  
"I'm so glad that you're coming with us!" she exclaimed. "You can't imagine how happy I was when I read your letter. We're going to have the greatest time!"  
  
"I'm looking forward to it," I laughed. Then I turned around and introduced my friends who were there with me.  
  
"Chiharu, meet my friends, Takani Megumi, Sagara Sanosuke, Myoujin Yahiko, Himura Kenshin, Makimachi Misao and Shinomori Aoshi," I introduced, pointing at them as I said their names. "Minna, meet the daughter of oto- san's third cousin, Chiharu Marc."  
  
They all bowed at her courteously, Chiharu curtsying.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," she said.  
  
Later on, when Misao and I were helping her unpack, Chiharu explained to me everything we had to do before the trip.  
  
"First of all, we have to get you some clothes," she said. "You'll need dresses, not kimonos. People would laugh at you there if they saw you in a kimono. Father gave me money to buy you some, and we'll go tomorrow. We'll take the carriage to town. You want to come Misao?"  
  
"Sure!" Misao replied. Chiharu nodded.  
  
"Then Kaoru-chan, we'll have to pack. Mother and father might take long in preparing our papers so you'll have enough time to get ready, and enough time to give a temporary goodbye. We'll be leaving in… a week and four days. You're going to have to practice your English beforehand."  
  
"So close…" I murmured.  
  
"I can't wait to go!" she exclaimed.  
  
Yeah… I just can't either…  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Before I Say Goodbye

A Picture of Summer  
  
by: Venusskies  
  
email: venus_skies@excite.com  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
If you noticed, I cut the previous chapter. The beginning of this chapter belonged to chapter 1 in the old draft. And here, you'll notice some of the major changes I'll be making in this story. I hope you'll still like it anyhow. Minor spoilers lie ahead, as well as some WAFF. This is 6 pages in my Word document.  
  
I hope you like it. Please rate and review! (  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Before I Say Goodbye  
  
  
  
We bought fifteen dresses, one gown, two pairs of gloves, one overcoat, one cloak, one bonnet , 6 pairs of shoes (including 2 pairs of boots, 1 pair of sandals and the rest slippers) and three handkerchiefs. She seemed to have been on a shopping spree at that time, that every dress she saw she said, "Look Kaoru-chan, this'll look good on you. It'll be perfect…" I was overwhelmed with the huge wardrobe she bought me, and so was Misao. We both began to wonder how in the world I was going to carry everything to Europe.  
  
Misao was really excited to see me in the dresses we bought, that the instant we arrived home she started dressing me up like a doll to see how I looked. We were in my room while the two girls made me model my stuff in front of them, giggling and applauding 'their great taste in fashion'. Blech.  
  
A few days passed and then a telegram arrived for Chiharu, saying that her parents would be arriving in a few more days, and then we leave. Our papers had already been fixed, so were the accommodations and the tickets for the ship. Everything was okay. We were set to leave.  
  
I suddenly began having second thoughts on leaving, as I confided to Misao.  
  
"I really don't know if I should go," I murmured to her one night. We were sitting on the porch beside each other, our feet dangling a little off the ground. The moon was full and it was high above us, lighting the starless sky.  
  
"How come? I remember you telling me before that no one could convince you not to leave, that you've already made up your mind," Misao replied in a volume close to mine. It was already late at night and everyone was asleep. We just sneaked out since we didn't want Chiharu waking up because of us.  
  
"I don't know why," I replied. "It's just… I don't know… You tell me."  
  
"You're having second thoughts because of Himura," she said.  
  
"What?" I hissed at her.  
  
"You're having second thoughts because of Himura. You don't want to leave until you've told him how you feel or better yet, until you know how he feels for you. You're thinking that since you'll be gone for a long time, something might happen in your absence, and when you come back, things won't be as they were. Something might happen…"  
  
I stared at her and blinked. I then sighed, admitting defeat.  
  
"You got the words right out of my mouth Misao," I admitted. "Demo, how did you know?"  
  
"I just know," she replied. Then, she shifted her position into something more comfortable and resumed talking. "So I think you should talk to him before you leave. Tell him how you feel, or if you can, ask him how you feel. I don't care how you do it, just settle the matter before you leave. That'll put you at rest."  
  
I grinned.  
  
"Since when have you become Dr. Love?"  
  
"Since time immemorial," she responded jokingly. She laughed. "I don't know. I just thought it was the right thing to do."  
  
"Arigato," I smiled.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
We sat in companionable silence for a few minutes until I heard Misao yawn. She stretched her limbs saying, "I think I'd sleep now. It's getting late. I'm tired."  
  
"Alright, go ahead. I'll stay here a little longer," I replied.  
  
"You sure? Want me to stay with you?" she asked. I saw her try her best to stifle another yawn.  
  
"No thanks," I shook my head in refusal. "You don't have to. I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay. That's what you said. Oyasumi nasai," she smiled.  
  
"Oyasumi," I returned, smiling. "Sweet dreams."  
  
She then walked away, leaving me alone to my thoughts.  
  
I pondered at her statement.  
  
Talk to him before you leave. Tell him how you feel, or if you can, ask him how you feel. I don't care how you do it, just settle the matter before you leave. That'll put you at rest.  
  
Will it?  
  
I guess it's worth a try. I should probably take her advice and tell her, or if you can, ask him how you feel. Demo, I don't think I'll really be able to ask him, so I guess I'll just tell him. At least the burden in my heart will be lessened, even if I don't know how he feels about me. Just as long as he doesn't reject me.  
  
Iya! I shouldn't think of things like that. I shouldn't. I should look at things positively, that everything will turn out okay. I should…  
  
My heart beat. I felt something. I felt… ki… It was close… Someone was close by… Someone was behind me. I turned briskly, peering through the shadows, trying to see through the dark. Unconsciously my eyes narrowed as I squinted through the darkness, then, my gaze softened. I knew who was there.  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked softly, looking down at the floor. "It's late. You should be in bed."  
  
It took a while before I got a response.  
  
"I came from the kitchen." What a lame excuse.  
  
"But the kitchen's the other way," I replied, grinning. "You're here for another reason."  
  
"… Aa… You're right," he replied.  
  
I turned around to my original position.  
  
"You can sit here beside me and tell me why you're here," I said, patting the space beside me. "I could use some company since Misao's already asleep. Did you hear our conversation?"  
  
"Iya de gozaru," Kenshin answered as he emerged from the shadows and sat beside me. "Actually, not all… Demo, that's not why I'm here. I mean, my reason for coming here wasn't to eavesdrop."  
  
"Then what is it?" I asked.  
  
"I… wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Oh? What is it?"  
  
He took a deep breath, and then reached forward to touch my hand. My heart beat a little faster. What was he going to tell me?  
  
"Since you're going to leave soon, sessha just wanted to wish you a safe and happy trip, that you do whatever you want to do," he said, looking at me. I just stared at our hands, quite unaware of his gaze. "Sessha assures you that when you come back, no matter how long you'll be gone, I'll still be here, and that I'll keep my promise to stay as long as you want me to."  
  
Is that it? Is that all he's going to tell me? I was about to say something of my own when he continued.  
  
"And, sessha also wanted to tell you…"  
  
"Tell me what?" I breathed.  
  
"Aishiteru, Kaoru," he replied softly, taking my hand in his and bringing it to his lips. I stared at shocked when he kissed it tenderly, and then gently, let go. He said my name, no honorific… just… plain Kaoru. My heart beat fast, a surge of heat tingling in my veins. He loves me… He just said 'Aishiteru'…  
  
"Sessha wanted you to know," he breathed. "Before you leave. Sessha…" I pressed a finger to his lips, stopping his speech.  
  
"Shhh," I said. "No more 'sessha', okay? You shouldn't belittle yourself. Don't think yourself as unworthy. You aren't. You're so kind and helpful, generous and caring. You're not as low as you think you are Kenshin. Don't think you are."  
  
He gazed at me lovingly and stroked my cheek tenderly before saying, "Arigato Kaoru. Demo, I'm too stained, too guilty of the lives of so many people. I couldn't possibly be worthy of you…"  
  
I interrupted him once more, shaking my head violently.  
  
"No Kenshin, no," I spoke, my eyes shimmering with tears. I blinked to stop them from falling. "It doesn't matter to me. Not at all. I don't care about the past. All I care for is now. What matters is that it's you, and only you. So don't think yourself unworthy. In fact, you're more than enough for me Kenshin. I love you too."  
  
He paused awhile before asking, "How could you love someone like me?"  
  
"Because someone like you is the most wonderful person I've ever met," I replied, my voice quite shaky. A tear unconsciously slid down my cheek. "You're the kindest and the most considerate person I've ever known. You've always rescued me whenever I'd get into trouble, and you've always taken care of me."  
  
"You get into trouble because of me," he gently chided.  
  
"It doesn't matter," I replied. "I love you for who you are. I love you and the Battousai. I accept him Kenshin, because he's a part of you, and he'll always be. I've finally come to understand that after Enishi's Jinchuu."  
  
I saw his eyes sparkling in the moonlight, his gaze soft, tender, warm and loving. He loved me, and I loved him, and that was all that mattered. I leaned closer to him and he welcomed me into his embrace. I snuggled closer, happy and content, breathing in his scent. He was so close…  
  
He kissed the top of my head and I looked up, smiling. He grinned back at me. Then, he lowered his face and brushed his lips against mine. At first, it was a shy first contact, the both of us still unsure. But when I felt him let go I put my arms around him and pulled him back, this time, deepening the kiss. He responded quickly, the kiss becoming passionate and heady. We finally pulled back for air, my face flushed and my lips quite swollen. I smiled.  
  
"It makes me want to stay all the more," I whispered, snuggling again into him.  
  
"Demo, you can't turn back now, not after everything," he replied wrapping his arms around me tightly.  
  
"Aa, that's true," I nodded. Mou…  
  
"Nevertheless, sessha…"  
  
"No more 'sessha' remember?"  
  
"Hai hai, koishii, I forgot that," he chuckled.  
  
"Koishii… I like that," I breathed.  
  
"Then I'll call you koishii all the time," he replied.  
  
"Too bad I won't hear it for the next two years," I sighed. Just when I'm beginning to be happy…  
  
"I'll write it in my letters."  
  
"Demo it's not the same…"  
  
"Aa, it won't be, but the thought's still there, ne Kaoru-koishii?"  
  
"Hai. It will be."  
  
Aunt Mikako and Uncle John arrived the next day quite sooner than expected. Since there was no more space in the dojo, they were to stay in a hotel. I apologized for it, but Uncle John said that they really had a booking and they weren't going to stay anyway.  
  
The instant Aunt Mikako saw me and Kenshin holding hands that day, she wasted no time in interrogating me on the 'gorgeous young man' . The others did too, with Misao, Megumi and Chiharu pestering me with questions on 'what happened' and 'how it happened' while Sanosuke harassed Kenshin to death trying to 'extract' from him the details. Of course, I came to Kenshin's rescue and quickly dealt with him before he could harass my love further. The nerve of him! He ought to have more respect.  
  
  
  
Pretty soon, it was time for us to leave. Aunt Mikako and Uncle John had gone to the hotel to fetch their things while a carriage waited for me and Chiharu to bring us to the docks. It was early morning and everyone woke up extra early to see me off. I was already dressed in a white traveling dress, holding the sun-hat in my hand. Chiharu went to instruct the footman on the baggage, giving me time to say goodbye.  
  
I saw Yahiko crying.  
  
"Yahiko, what are those tears for? Aren't you happy busu-sama would be leaving you for a while?" I teased. I was expecting a haughty reply, but certainly not a tight hug and him sobbing onto my dress. "Y-Yahiko?"  
  
"You're leaving," came his muffled voice. "You'll be gone for a long time…"  
  
"I'll be missing you," I replied, hugging him tightly. "I'll miss scolding you and you calling me 'busu'."  
  
He smiled through the tears.  
  
"Hehe. I'll call you busu-sama when you come back," he grinned.  
  
"I'll be expecting that."  
  
"Sayonara, busu-sama."  
  
"Not now, okay? I'm still quite touchy with the name…"  
  
"I'll take care of the dojo, don't you worry. I'll be teaching the students what they need to know," Yahiko said.  
  
"I taught you the succession technique so you should be fine," I said.  
  
"Aa. I'll be fine." I smiled.  
  
"I have a lot of confidence in my number one student."  
  
"I won't let my sensei down." My eyes watered at his words. It was a rare occasion when he called me sensei, and this was one of those rare occasions.  
  
I saw Sano, but before I could say goodbye he shooed me off, saying that he didn't want to get all mushy and stuff. I smiled and gave him a warm hug, and then went off to say goodbye to the others. Then, I came to Kenshin.  
  
"Well," I began uneasily, unsure of what to say. "So I guess it's goodbye…"  
  
He shook his head and took my hands in his.  
  
"It isn't. It won't be. There'll be no goodbye for the two of us koishii," he whispered for only me to hear.  
  
I smiled at his words.  
  
"Yes. There won't be," I repeated. "You'll write often won't you?"  
  
"As long as you do too," he replied.  
  
"Of course I will," I said. "And you won't call yourself 'sessha'. Remember that."  
  
"Aa. I will."  
  
Then he kissed me, a slow, lingering kiss. It would be the only one I'll have in a long time, I thought bitterly. All the more I wanted to stay…  
  
"Aishiteru," he whispered.  
  
"Aishiteru," I answered. "And I always will."  
  
Reluctantly, we let go, and slowly I walked to the gate. I looked back and saw them all smiling at me, especially Kenshin, encouraging me to go, to see new places, learn new things and meet new people, to do whatever I want to do, to be who I really want to be.  
  
And I will.  
  
To be continued… 


	3. And So It Begins

A Picture of Summer  
  
by: Venusskies  
  
email: venus_skies@excite.com  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: And So It Begins  
  
I stood there, leaning on the railings, the wind blowing steadily against my face. The ship had departed a few days ago from Japan, and we were now on open sea. There was not a single trace of land anywhere I looked. It was all water, cerulean waves, and uncertain depths. Chiharu sat on a chair behind me doing some knitting. I heard the soft clicks of the needles as she hummed a song softly to herself.  
  
I was beginning to miss home, especially Kenshin. The ship seemed so quiet with only a few children on board. I remembered how Sano and Yahiko would pester me with their boisterous quarrels, and Kenshin trying his best to calm them. There were some ladies a few feet away from us, who were busy chatting excitedly about some subject unknown to me, and I suddenly remembered Megumi, who seemed a lot like one of the ladies. I remembered her white hands, which loved flipping her hair; her elegant form walking poised down the streets. But remembering her couldn't make me forget Misao. I smiled as I began to wonder what Misao was doing at that very moment.  
  
The ship was... exquisite. We walked on red carpets laid on shiny wooden floors. There were butlers and servants who opened and closed the doors for us and escorted us to our seats in the dining area. There were always musicians playing some classical tunes to entertain us. Ladies and gentlemen dressed elegantly, even when eating plain meals like breakfast. And everyone was so polite. You could see gentlemen moving aside for ladies to enter, opening and closing the doors for them. They even pulled the chairs in the table for the ladies to sit down. I have never seen such customs at Japan. The Western world is truly different, yet fascinating.   
  
"Kaoru-chan," Chiharu called from behind.  
  
I turned to her, tucking some stray locks behind my ears.  
  
"We should go back to our cabin now."  
  
"Alright," I replied. We silently headed back to our room.  
  
It was actually a deluxe suite. Comfy and antique in design, there were two rooms within one big room, a small living room and a table for two. When we first came in, there was a fire cackling for us, having been lit by one of the crew beforehand.  
  
We knocked on the door before we entered, and found Aunt Mikako and Uncle John sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace. The elder man was reading the newspaper and smoking a pipe, while Aunt Mikako was simply sipping some tea, reading a book. She smiled at us when we came in.  
  
"I guess we could go down and have breakfast now," she said. Uncle John cleared his throat and folded the newspaper.  
  
"Yes, now that the both of you are here," he said. "We should go down now before the food runs out."  
  
Have I described to you Uncle John? Well, I suppose not. He's a tall man with fair skin of course, and has white hair and a mustache. He's balding off the top, and a little red in the face, but his eyes are hazel nut just like his daughter's. His cheeks are quite chubby, his neck too, as well as his arms and legs. His stomach's a little big. But he's such a nice person, very warm and hospitable. He's been so kind to me ever since we saw each other, and always sees to it that I'm comfortable.  
  
How about Aunt Mikako? Well, she's beautiful. As she walked down the stairs to the dining hall, I finally knew where Chiharu inherited her lady- like persona. By nature, Aunt Mikako was raised a lady. With light brown hair and dark brown eyes, she was supposed to be engaged to a wealthy landlord, live in a palace and bear the landlord's children. That's why she was taught all the proper etiquette a woman of high class should possess. She was taught how to play the samisen. But then the landlord died, and her parents got sick. So she started to work in order to pay for her parents' medications, and that's when she met Uncle John. He helped her and her parents get well. They fell in love, and the rest you know.  
  
We reached the breakfast hall and helped ourselves to the breakfast buffet. When we were all seated in our table, Uncle John started talking.  
  
"The Whitmans are here with us too," he stated.  
  
"Really? They're here? With their two children?" his wife asked.  
  
"Yes. They'll be joining us at London and during the rest of the trip."  
  
"That's good news."  
  
I turned to Chiharu and whispered, "Who are the Whitmans?"  
  
"Father's business partner is Barry Whitman. He has a wife and two kids who are also good friends. I've played with their two kids before when we were little, although we haven't seen each other much," she explained.  
  
"Oh," I nodded. "What are they like?"  
  
"Nice people," Chiharu replied. "They're pretty hospitable, although I can't say much about them."  
  
Mind you, I was already speaking English with Chiharu at that time. Before, when oto-san would take me to Osaka to see Chiharu, Aunt Mikako would teach me English because it was the only language her daughter knew that time. I learned a lot from her back then, and I would use it to amaze some of the kids back at home. I loved the looks on their faces whenever I would speak a word or two of it to them.  
  
"We'll probably meet them at lunch," Chiharu said. "We'll eat with them I guess."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Then you'll get to meet them."  
  
"They're nice people right?"  
  
"They're fine."  
  
"Just yes or no."  
  
"Well… in between…"  
  
"You're scaring me…"  
  
"You'll be fine. Trust me."  
  
"Okay…"  
  
I sat quite stiffly on my chair, Chiharu to my right. We were seated on a table for 8, and since there were only four of us, we were waiting for a company of four. Then, the door of the dining hall opened, and in walked a small, pudgy man dressed in a trench coat. He wore glasses that seemed to magnify the size of his eye bags had a white mustache, and held a cane to support himself.   
  
"He's so fat he can't even walk without a cane," Chiharu leaned and whispered to me. We both giggled quietly after.   
  
Beside the pudgy man was a tall, thin lady whom I assumed was his wife, with ravishing red lips and a pointed nose. She too wore glasses, and had her blonde hair tied in a tight bun behind her head. My first impression of her was that she had a sharp tongue, and an unpleasing personality.  
  
Behind the two of them were two boys, both a little bit taller than the lady. I daresay they were as tall as Sanosuke or Aoshi, and one of them strongly reminded me of the latter. He had blonde hair, just like the lady, and very handsome features. His eyes were grave, reflecting a look that I had seen in Aoshi's eyes before. Then the other one had a softer expression, with short brown hair. He wasn't as handsome as the other boy, but I knew I would like him better than the other. The four of them walked to our table, and Uncle John rose. He went to the pudgy man and shook hands with him, bending his head down while the pudgy man looked up at him.  
  
"Good morning Barry," Uncle John greeted.  
  
"And a good morning to you too John," the pudgy man named Barry replied.   
  
"I see you have decided to bring your family with you," Uncle John said.   
  
"I have, yes, thanks to you," Barry replied in a jolly tone. "And the three ladies over there must be your family."   
  
"Yes, they are," Uncle John said. He began to introduce each one of us. "My wife, Mikako, my daughter, Chiharu, and my niece, Kaoru."   
  
"Oh, nice to meet you," Barry smiled and he shook hands with each of us. "I'd like you too meet my family. This is my wife, Lea, and my two sons." He turned behind him and showed us his sons.   
  
"This is my eldest, Phillip," he said, patting the blonde one on the shoulder. "And this, is the younger one, Dave." The two of them shook hands with Uncle John and Aunt Mikako, then kissed my hand. I blushed faintly at the gesture since I wasn't so used to it. Chiharu must've seen me, for I felt a mighty stomp on my foot from under the table. I bit my lip hard to fight the urge to scream. Sometimes, she was just too cruel.   
  
Breakfast passed by quickly. I found out that Barry, or Mr. Whitman to me, was a family friend of the Marcs(Uncle John and co.). His wife, Lea Whitman was good-natured, much to my surprise. Phillip seemed vain, while Dave was much more humble than his older brother. Later on, as we headed back to our cabin with Uncle John sharing stories about the Whitmans, I found out that Phillip was 2 years older than me, while Dave was my age. Phillip was born in London, England, but then brought to Tokyo before he was two. Shortly after they had arrived in Tokyo, Uncle John met Aunt Mikako, which led them to marriage a year later. Then, they had Chiharu while the Whitmans had Dave.   
  
We were in our undergarments (i.e. petticoat) which were much more comfortable. Chiharu was busy refreshing my English and correcting my accent and I listened to her patiently, very much wanting to learn.   
  
But then something distracted me. I suddenly had the image of Dave Whitman in my mind, irremovable. How come? I asked myself. How come I couldn't forget him for the time being? His image remained there in my mind, and I found myself slowly drifting away from Chiharu and focusing on his image. I felt like I had seen him before, and that he looked strangely familiar. I studied his features, from his hair to his cheeks, to his lips and to his eyes... And I realized that he had violet eyes, just like Kenshin.  
  
"Kaoru-chan!" Chiharu exclaimed, shaking my shoulders slightly. "Are you paying attention?"  
  
"W-what?" I replied. "W-what were you saying?"   
  
"I said, were you paying attention?" Chiharu repeated.  
  
"Y-Yeah… I was…"  
  
"Looks like you weren't. You were staring into oblivion."  
  
"I just remembered Kenshin…"  
  
"You lovesick pup! Oh well…"  
  
"Let's just carry on with the lesson okay?"  
  
"Okay… So like I said, you have to make your sound rounder…"  
  
To be continued… 


	4. Changes

A Picture of Summer  
  
by: Venusskies  
  
email: venus_skies@excite.com  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
In this chapter, everything will be focused on the Kamiya Dojo. This takes place a month after Kaoru left, how Yahiko's coping with his sensei's absence and a little bit on the others' lives.  
  
I've decided to remove "The Ivory Elephant" chapter in the old version since it was totally out of the story. I just put it up for the sake of putting up one, and I didn't think of it very much. So sorry for the inconvenience!  
  
Hope you like this chapter. Please R&R!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Changes  
  
"KENSHIN!" Sano was ready to kick the wash bucket.  
  
"Oro! Matte de gozaru!" Kenshin exclaimed trying to protect the laundry from Sano. "What is it?"  
  
Sano squatted in front of his pal and squinted at him.  
  
"You've been staring into space, your eyes like this," he mimicked Kenshin's look. "I've been calling you for kami knows how long, and you were not responding. Were you in outer space or something?"  
  
"Gomen nasai Sano," Kenshin apologized. "I guess I had too many things on my mind."  
  
Sano sighed.  
  
"Kenshin, I know that. Demo, you're letting it bother you too much," Sano spoke, concern evident in his tone. "If Jou-chan were here she wouldn't want you to worry yourself too much. In fact, she would even scold you for that."  
  
"Yes, I know," Kenshin smiled, imagining Kaoru in front of him scolding him for worrying too much. Then, he turned to his friend. "It's so different not having her around."  
  
"Aa, it is," Sano replied. "I never knew it would be this quiet without her around, even with Yahiko's big mouth. Come to think of it, I haven't seen the kid in a while now. He always seems to be out whenever I visit. I used to think everybody came here, but ever since Jou-chan left, it seems that you have fewer visitors. I guess I'm the only one who visits regularly."  
  
"Well, you can say that. People have been coming here less since she left. Yahiko's in the dojo right now teaching," Kenshin said. "He's teaching two classes a day, one in the morning and one in the afternoon. A few students dropped when they heard that Kaoru wouldn't be teaching for a while, but that hasn't affected the income so much. There're plenty of students even if she isn't around."  
  
"So, it's Kaoru now eh? Not Kaoru-dono anymore," Sano teased.  
  
"Eto… I can't call her Kaoru-dono anymore now that I've confessed to her how I feel," Kenshin answered blushing slightly.  
  
"You two sure made a scene the day she left. I imagine how good a kisser she was back then," Sano chuckled. He found himself laughing when he saw Kenshin blush harder, his face almost rivaling the red of his hair. "But then I can't blame you for that, since, after all, she'll be gone for a long time."  
  
Then, the doors of the practice hall opened, releasing the twenty or so students it held for the past few hours. Yahiko followed moments later, his face clearly showing his fatigue. He walked slowly towards the two men using his bokken for support. He sighed.  
  
"My muscles hurt, my back aches, and my arm's getting stiff. If this continues I might not be able to teach the afternoon class later," he groaned.  
  
"Take it easy will you?" Sano said.  
  
"He's right Yahiko," Kenshin said. "Don't push yourself too hard. You needn't teach the afternoon class today since we're carrying on fine, even with just the money from the morning class. It's just the two of us anyway  
  
"Demo, I feel so ashamed of myself," Yahiko confessed.  
  
"Naze?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Because Kaoru supported us all alone without any help. She even manages to feed Sanosuke who freeloads off her every time," Yahiko answered. Behind him, Sano fought the urge not to pound the little punk hard. "She didn't complain a lot, but I did. She taught in three different dojos everyday just to keep the money coming, while I can't even manage to teach at our own dojo twice a day!"  
  
"Yahiko, you don't need to compare yourself to Jou-chan," Kenshin said. "She's Kaoru, and you're Yahiko. I'm sure she doesn't expect you to do what she's been doing to support us. All she said was for you to take care of the dojo. That's it. No more, no less."  
  
"Demo…"  
  
"Kenshin's right," Sano spoke. "She doesn't expect too much from you. Why don't you just go to your room and rest for a while so you'll have the energy to teach later. You've worked out yourself pretty hard."  
  
Yahiko nodded and started off to his room.  
  
"I'll be making lunch soon Yahiko," Kenshin called.  
  
"Hai. Don't take long," Yahiko replied and slid the shoji door shut.  
  
There was silence between the two before Sano spoke.  
  
"The boy's seemed to have matured a lot. He doesn't seem to be the pickpocket I've first known," Sano stated.  
  
"I agree with you Sano," Kenshin replied. "Kaoru's absence has such an effect on him. I guess he misses her too. But he'll be fine. Yahiko's a strong person. He won't easily give up."  
  
"That I have faith in," Sano whispered. "That I have faith in."  
  
She wiped some perspiration from her forehead and leaned on the door. There were a lot of patients that day and this was the only time she had to breathe. Genzai-sensei was still checking up on a few. It was he who insisted that she take a break. She was getting tired and hungry, yet she still had so much to do. She sighed heavily. Being a doctor had so much responsibilities, nevertheless she didn't regret having chosen that vocation.  
  
She could probably go to the dojo and see if Kenshin had cooked something, demo, it didn't seem like such a good idea. It was too quiet back there. Ever since Kaoru had left she didn't feel like going there anymore. There wasn't anyone left to tease, anyone to make jealous. Even flirting with Kenshin had lost its appeal. The latter was in love with Kaoru, and she had known that from the beginning. Yet she had tried to gain his attentions and win his affections. It was all in vain. Now that he had finally admitted to her his true feelings, there was no reason to go and flirt with the man. It would be just a waste of time.  
  
Suddenly she lost her appetite. Her exhaustion was getting to her, and the hot weather only made it worse. Summer had already arrived. It was the season she hated the most since the scorching sun only shortened her temper and many people seemed to have accidents. It was usually the busiest time of the year for her, and she didn't like it one bit. She found herself wishing she could've gone along with Kaoru to Europe instead of staying here with nothing to do. She plopped down to the floor fanning herself and wiping another trail of sweat around her neck. Long hair sure had its disadvantages.  
  
After a few minutes, she rose and began to tie her hair in a bun. Suddenly the shoji door opened and in came a familiar yet unwelcome figure chewing on a fishbone. She groaned.  
  
"OI Kitsune!" Sano exclaimed. "What's for lunch?"  
  
"I thought you came from the dojo," Megumi answered coldly, still tying her hair. "Didn't you eat there?"  
  
"I did, but Kenshin didn't cook a lot. He only gave me one serving," Sano said, clutching his belly. "That's why I came here, to see if you had anymore food."  
  
"Well, sorry to disappoint you rooster-head, but we don't have any more food. I myself have not eaten lunch yet and neither has Genzai-sensei and the kids. What we have here is enough for the four of us. Now leave and go find yourself a job to pay for your food," Megumi snapped. She then tugged a bit at her hair and turned around to leave. She walked a few steps and then looked back to see if Sano had left. He was still there.  
  
"Why won't you leave?"  
  
"What kind of a doctor are you, not feeding a patient whose only cure is food?"  
  
"I'm a doctor and you're not my patient, so I will not diagnose you. Nor will I give you food because I am not the owner of a charitable institution who gives away food for free."  
  
"Selfish!"  
  
"Glutton!"  
  
"You stuck-up doctor!"  
  
"You chicken-brain!!"  
  
"Is that all you can do? Insult me?"  
  
"I have more important things to do than waste my time on you!" Megumi barked, her hands resting on her hips. "Now leave before I get my hands on you!"  
  
"Alright alright! I'm gone!" said Sano as he dodged a slipper thrown at his direction.  
  
When he was gone, Megumi sighed, thinking, How come everything's changed because Kaoru's gone? I never expected this… Why did everything have to happen anyway? Why couldn't she have just stayed?  
  



	5. Discovery

A Picture of Summer  
  
by: Venusskies  
  
email: venus_skies@excite.com  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I didn't do much editing in this chapter, but I changed the ending. If you've read this before, then you could just jump to the ending right away. (  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Discovery  
  
I looked up blankly at the huge manor that lay before me. I had never seen anything quite like it back at home. Stone walls, marble floors, exquisite tapestries, antiques, crystalline chandeliers and red carpets, I never knew, had so much effect on me. That was inside. The outside... Mazes of greenery, such immaculate daisies, roses and tulips in an array of colors, just like rainbows! And the fountains, statues of marble 'spitting' water. I have never been to a garden as beautiful as this one. Truly, the Western touch is something to behold.  
  
Chiharu held my hand as Dave toured us inside his home, explaining everything on the things we asked about, even the background history. Stuff such as 'baroque period' or 'late renaissance' came from his mouth, stuff which I didn't have the least inkling of. I could tell that he was very proud of the manor from the way he talked, and, who wouldn't be? I never knew his father's business would make them filthy rich... Hmm. Perhaps I should consider changing my career... But then something in their house reminded me of something I have neglected in the three months I have been frolicking.  
  
Dave led us to one of Phillip's favorite places in the manor, the "Fencing Hall". It looked more like an artillery room to me though. The floor was made of wood, unlike most parts of the manor. A line of cannons and guns were displayed on the front. There were huge portraits of army men in their uniforms, proudly wearing their medals and shields hanging on the left side, while a row of blades was on the right. I saw the familiar katana and Japanese sword among them, and the faithful bokken I use in everyday training. Training? Oh god. I have completely forgotten my training! I must've forgotten a few of my moves, or maybe I just couldn't perform them that well. Unwittingly I walked towards the bokken, ignoring the company I had.  
  
"Kaoru-san," Dave had began, but Chiharu interrupted him.  
  
"Kaoru-chan practices kenjutsu back at Japan. She's the assistant master at her family's dojo. I guess she misses her training," Chiharu said. David just nodded in recognition.  
  
I was about to hold the bokken when I remembered that I hadn't asked for permission. I guess I was so used to home, where I could just take anything I wanted without asking permission. I looked back at Dave, my eyes asking a silent question. He seemed to understand since he nodded in reply.  
  
"I'd like to see your kenjutsu," he said.  
  
I smiled at him and took the bokken.  
  
"Go on Kaoru-chan," Chiharu urged. "Show him what you're made of."  
  
My smile widened, a slight blush tingeing my cheeks. Then I walked to the center of the room.  
  
"I guess I could move in this," I said aloud, twirling around to see if my skirt would flutter like a balloon. It did, and satisfied, I positioned myself to begin.   
  
Silently I performed the most basic moves of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, starting off with ten swings. My audience was applauding me politely, and Dave seemed very amused that a woman could hold a sword. Since I didn't find any fault in my performance, I shifted to the 'intermediate' moves. That's where I found some slip-ups.  
  
One, two and swish. Great. That didn't work out. I repositioned myself again to repeat the move until I perfected it. My limbs have become quite stiff in three months. It's as if rust grew on them. Well, they need a little bit of oiling, and the only way I could 'oil' them is if I practice again. I began to wonder if Kenshin actually felt like this when he started fighting again after 10 years. It's sure a longer time than 3 months. If I could just move my feet a little forward, relax my hold a bit and straighten up more...  
  
One, two and swish. Bingo! That did it. I then stopped, wiping off a little of my perspiration as my audience began clapping heartily.  
  
"Good job cuz!" Chiharu grinned.  
  
"Very amusing," Dave smiled.  
  
Amusing? I don't think that's the proper word.  
  
"Perhaps you'd like to spar with me one day."  
  
That certainly wasn't Dave.  
  
We all turned to find Phillip leaning against the entrance.  
  
"I couldn't help watching," he said in his calm, cool demeanor. "That was something miss. Perhaps you'd like to spar with me."  
  
"Yes," I replied. "Perhaps I would."  
  
My speech was getting more classiqué by the minute. Chiharu would be proud.  
  
Phillip just smiled and left.  
  
How he does remind me of Aoshi and Saitoh!  
  
  
  
"Ladies, your quarters," Dave said as he pushed the mahogany door open. Two single four-poster beds with silk curtains were on the opposite sides, positioned strategically that they faced each other. There was a little night table beside each bed on which a lampshade stood. The windows, which were parallel to the door had a baroque touch to them, as Dave was kind enough to explain. There were paintings of ladies picking fruit or walking under umbrellas, all so beautiful and elegant. They were the traditional type of ladies.  
  
"May you enjoy your stay."  
  
"Thank you," Chiharu and I said in unison.  
  
"I guess I should leave the two of you so you could unpack." And with that, he closed the door behind him and left.  
  
It only took a few hours for me to unpack since I didn't have the bulk Chiharu had. Pretty soon I was already sitting on my bed( the one on the right side) waiting for Chiharu to finish. I had volunteered to help her but she wouldn't let me, insisting she could do it on her own. So before I could get to sleep out of sheer boredom, I stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"I'm going for a walk Chiharu," I said, and closed the door behind me.  
  
Like I said before, the manor was huge. There were lots of nooks and crannies yet to be discovered, and I was eager to do so. The hallway I was in was long. Our room was right in the middle of it, and quite some distance from the staircase. Since I was going to explore, there were two choices I had. One was to go right, and the other was to go left. I kinda got tired of going right all the time, so I went left instead. There were lots of rooms still, and I heard Aunt Mikako scolding Uncle John behind one of those doors. Something about a porcelain dish... Anyway, I moved on. There was a window at the end of the hallway, and a fork. This time, I turned right, and then found myself face to face again with another window. There was a smaller hallway to the right though, so I walked through, curious. I fancied it were an art gallery for there was nothing in there but portraits and paintings of people. Some of those people, I realized, were the Whitmans. I saw Mr. Whitman and his wife, and then solo portraits of the children. But there was one portrait that I didn't recognize, which was together with that of Phillip and Dave's. It was a portrait of a pretty young lady, probably my age, wearing a blue silk gown.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here."  
  
I whirled around and found Phillip a few feet from me, standing.  
  
"Creep," I murmured under my breath. Then, raising my voice, I said, "I was just looking at the paintings."  
  
"Do you like that one?" he asked.  
  
"Well... She's beautiful," I replied, looking once more at the painting. "Who is she?"  
  
"You might want to take a closer look." I looked at him confused, but obeyed him anyway. I found then below the painting a gold plate inscribed with the name 'Viola Ann Whitman'.  
  
"Viola Ann Whitman," I repeated. I then turned to him and said, "A relative of yours?"  
  
"My sister," Phillip replied simply.  
  
"Sister?" I repeated disbelievingly. "So you have a sister..."  
  
"Had, actually. She died ten years ago."  
  
"I'm sorry... But how did she..." I couldn't go on.  
  
"How did she die?" Phillip finished for me. I nodded.  
  
"Out of grief. After mourning her fiancé for a year, she died. Did you know that Via and I grew up in Japan?"  
  
"Via?"  
  
"What we called Viola," Phillip explained. "She didn't like us calling her Viola. Such a free-spirited creature she was."  
  
There was a pregnant pause before he continued.  
  
"Dad, before, was just an employee who was transferred to Japan. I was six, Via was four, and Dave wasn't born yet. Mother was just pregnant with him back then. We settled in Aizu and had our education there. At seven I knew how to speak Japanese fluently. But back then I didn't have much friends. Via though, was quick to make friends with the children. But when I turned eight, I met a boy who would become my best friend until we grew up."  
  
Personally I didn't see where he was getting to, but I listened anyway and tried to make it seem I was interested.  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"Hasegawa Satoshi. We met at school and became friends. After I made friends with him, it was easier to make friends with the other kids since Satoshi was well respected in our class. Pretty soon, I had a circle of friends around me, thanks to him. He invited me to his house, and I invited him to my own. We went out on afternoons to play, and slept at each other's homes at times. My parents welcomed him, and his parents welcomed me. And in a short time, we became best buds.  
  
"Dave was born in Japan. The year of his birth, Dad's business began to prosper, and we were becoming richer. Pretty soon, he was already an independent man, self-employed. He then began to open his own company when he met your uncle.  
  
"Satoshi had a fascination for martial arts, and when we were ten, he enrolled in kenjutsu. He was very skilled, and his master often praised him for it. He motivated me too to enroll, and so I did. But he was better than I was, no doubt about that. So when time came and I had to go to college at Cambridge, I wasn't at all reluctant to leave the dojo and stop training. I learned fencing there, and mastered it. You could say I was more interested in it than kenjutsu. Mother came here and stayed with me all the time I was in college. I frequently wrote letters to Satoshi, and he wrote back. But a time came when the letters became irregular. According to mother, the war had broken out.  
  
"Via and Dave were left at Aizu. Unbeknownst me, Via had a relationship with Satoshi. They were both in love with each other. Dad knew about this though, and he consented. It was after they had been going steady for 6 months that they bothered to tell me. I didn't have much complaint about it since I loved Satoshi like my brother. I knew he would take care of Via..."  
  
Interesting. A romance. Hmm...  
  
"Satoshi's skills grew and he became more powerful. Via adored him even more because of that. She too had been fascinated with the martial arts when she was younger, but mother never allowed her to do so."  
  
I looked at Via's portrait and stared at her.  
  
"A young lady as beautiful as her would want to take martial arts?" I asked, bewildered.  
  
"Well, certain young ladies would. Perhaps something went wrong in their genetic composition," Phillip replied.  
  
He had meant that last statement as a joke, but it wasn't at all funny. He was probably referring not only to his sister but to me too.  
  
"And then what happened?" I asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well, like I said, Satoshi grew more powerful, that he joined the Shinsengumi."  
  
"He what?"  
  
"Joined the Shinsengumi," Phillip repeated.   
  
I felt a sickening lurch in my stomach. The Shinsengumi? I can somehow sense what's going to happen.  
  
"He didn't tell anyone, not even me or Via. He kept it secret. He was appointed assistant captain of one of the squadrons, quite a befitting position for him. At day he and my sister would walk around the town square happily as young lovers would, but at night, he would be with the Shinsengumi, killing people. He was an assassin... If I had known this, I would've ended their relationship right away. She might've gotten involved."  
  
"Did she?" I asked, becoming more interested by the minute.  
  
"Fortunately, no. But... Satoshi... one night... They had a mission at Kyoto, and they were fighting with the Ishinshishi. Satoshi, being all noble that he was, decided to stay and let their captain escape. They were by the river, fighting, when he was killed. His body was then seen the next day, floating in the river."  
  
"Oh god..." I breathed. I suddenly felt sorry for him. "What happened to your sister?"  
  
"Grief-stricken when she heard the news. She wouldn't eat or leave bed for weeks. I was going back for vacation back then with Mother. When we arrived, it was all a shock for me. The sudden news that my best friend and sister's fiancé was dead hit me hard. I felt like I had lost a piece of me... It was hard to accept the fact that he was gone, but even harder for me was to learn that he had been an assassin.  
  
"I almost didn't attend his cremation because of that. It was Dave who persuaded me to go, reminding me that he is still a friend of mine even if he's dead, telling me it's the last respect I could give him... Really, that Dave. So noble. He idolized Satoshi of course, as Via did. At his cremation, my sister cried torrents. It was a pitiful sight...  
  
"She died a year after. She would rarely eat and she just kept herself inside her room. She became very pale and sickly..."  
  
"But... do you know exactly who killed... Satoshi?" I asked.  
  
Phillip remained silent for a few minutes before he spoke, "I want you to keep everything that we have talked about a secret. No one else must know. Could I trust you to do so?" I nodded.  
  
"Then, the one who killed Satoshi was… the Hitokiri Battousai."  
  
To be continued… 


	6. An Unexpected Twist

A Picture of Summer  
  
by: Venusskies  
  
email: venus_skies@excite.com  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Chapter 6: An Unexpected Twist  
  
  
  
I don't know what's wrong with me.  
  
I just don't understand.  
  
Why am I so worked up in this?  
  
For heaven's sake, I've already accepted the fact that Kenshin has killed so many men as the Hitokiri Battousai. Why am I so anxious?  
  
No. It isn't about Kenshin… well… In a way, yes, it's about him… Yet it's not… Why the hell am I confusing myself?!  
  
Oh for heaven's sake, get a grip Kamiya! Go out and smell the fresh air! I walked to the balcony and breathed in deeply. The fresh scent of autumn was very comforting, and I found myself relaxing very quickly. It helped me to think of the past conversation.  
  
Phillip remained silent for a few moments before he spoke, "I want you to keep everything that we have talked about a secret. No one else must know. Could I trust you on this?" I nodded.  
  
"The one who killed Satoshi was… the Hitokiri Battousai…"  
  
I gasped.  
  
"No way… You mean…"  
  
"Yes," Phillip replied. "And I have every intention of getting my revenge, for my best friend, and for my sister."  
  
Great. I come here to this foreign country in hopes of having a great time, and here I am, being bothered by some 'friend' who wants revenge on the very man I love. Why does life have to be so cruel?  
  
I'm pretty sure that he'll be returning to this subject one in a while. Since he's already opened up to me, I'm sure he'll start talking about it with me some other time. Demo… Should I tell Kenshin about this? It might be unnecessary, and it might make him worry more over me. He's probably worrying right now if I'm okay, if I'm eating right and sleeping right. He's probably worked up just thinking about me.  
  
No. I won't tell him anymore. I'll just keep it all to myself. Neither will I tell Phillip that I know the Hitokiri Battousai. It would just endanger Kenshin's life, and… yes, it might endanger mine. I'm just going to have to lie… Demo, I'm really not so good with lying.  
  
Someone opened the door from behind and closed it. I turned and saw Chiharu holding an envelope in her hand. She smiled when she saw me.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, you have a letter from the dojo," she said walking up to give me the letter.  
  
"Really? Thank you for bringing it to me," I replied. I took the envelope from her hand and examined it. It was from Kenshin. "It's from Kenshin."  
  
"Open it then," Chiharu coaxed. So she wanted to hear from Kenshin too…  
  
"Maybe later Chiharu," I replied. "I'm not so much in the mood to read letters." In truth, I was aching to tear the envelope apart and read his letter. I just didn't want to do it in front of her, meaning I'd have to share its contents to her. She might even ask to read it…  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll just go downstairs again and see what the others are doing," she said and turned to walk to the door. Just before she closed it behind her, she said, "You should start packing. We'll be leaving for Bath tomorrow morning."  
  
"I will," I replied, and she shut the door with a soft click. When I was assured she was gone, I opened the envelope. Inside it were four sheets of paper, one from Misao, another from Yahiko, and two from Kenshin. It was his letter which was the longest, but I decided to read Misao's first.  
  
Dearest Kaoru-chan,  
  
Hi, hello! How are you? I'm fine, still genki as ever. But I miss you so much Kaoru-chan! I couldn't take this any longer! Oh please, just go back home. I'm losing my pen pal. Do you know it's sooooooooo expensive to be mailing a letter from Kyoto to London? That's why I had Himura mail this letter to you. When I found out the rates, I almost fainted! Sheesh, Kaoru- chan, how do you manage to send regular letters to the dojo with such prices? Do your relatives give you like a thousand yen a month? And how does Himura keep up? (He probably has some secret cash stowed somewhere in Japan which he uses for emergencies... ()  
  
Well, I guess I should start by giving you an update I heard courtesy of the fox, the rooster and the rurouni. After all, I don't think Himura's been narrating to you everything that has happened in the dojo ne? He's quite unreliable sometimes, I know. I haven't heard much from the brat since he's been very busy lately. Really, Kaoru-chan, the boy's cursing you because you left such a load for him. I comforted him by saying, "Just imagine how Kaoru-chan manages to teach at three dojos in order to feed you and Kenshin and then manage to keep a cheery face at the dinner table." That made him squirm a bit. :) I just love making the Tokyo Samurai uncomfy! Serves him right for calling me you-know-what.  
  
We, the Oniwabanshuu, are doing fine. We're currently working on a new case, but Aoshi-sama's already looked into that. I'm just looking for some extra info on the guy we're working on. I'm halfway through, and I only have little left to do. Okina, as usual, is still looking out for girls, Aoshi-sama's still as serious as before, Omasu & Okon are still madly in love with Hiko-san, and the rest are carrying on with their lives like before. Me, I'm doing fine. BUT I AM CERTAINLY MISSING A CERTAIN FRIEND WHO'S ALL THE WAY OVERSEAS.  
  
So, for the updates. I heard from the fox-lady that Himura has been getting quite spaced out lately. He's oftentimes caught just staring into nothingness and then being very absent-minded. Hmm... seems like he's thinking of something... or rather, someone. (A someone named Kamiya Kaoru perhaps?) And, I also heard from rooster-head that he's been attracting some attention to himself at the marketplace now. Girl-magnet he is. Sano told me that there were a few girls who nagged him to death at the market with questions. They were interviewing him already! Like, "Where do you live?" or "When can I see you again?" plus "Where's the girl you're with every time you go to the market?" and the worst of all: "Are you already taken?" Sheesh! Your rurouni-turned-bishounen might become a playboy if this gets into his head. (Lucky you he's loyal. :D )  
  
Oh well... I guess that's it. Reluctant as I am to end this letter, I must.... (Sniff!) Sad!!!.... Well, I must go now... Ja ne...  
  
P.S.  
  
If you don't believe what I'm saying re: Himura, why don't you go ask him yourself?   
  
Your favorite tomodachi,  
  
Misao  
  
I laughed at the end of the letter. She sure cracked me up. Demo, I can't believe what she just said about Kenshin! Is it really true what she's saying? Gosh… Well, I just hope he really is behaving himself. He's going to get such a good scolding if I find out he isn't. And Yahiko, is he really cursing me because of the load I left him? Poor boy. He must be worn out to death. I should reward him when I get back.  
  
I turned to the next sheet of paper which was Yahiko's letter. I smiled when I read the first line.  
  
Busu-sama,  
  
Kenshin decided to mail all three letters in one envelope, so if you've read the weasel's letter first, don't believe a word she's saying about me. She exaggerated everything.  
  
So how are you? Doing great? I hope you're finally doing whatever you want to do. I hope you're having fun. You deserve it. I realized after filling in for you here at the dojo that what you were doing to support us was no joke. I'm beginning to appreciate all that you've done for us, and I'm very thankful for it…  
  
I continued reading Yahiko's letter until the very end, some tears forming in my eyes. From what I've read, the boy has grown into a man. He's mature now. He can make the right decisions and he can stand up on his own feet. I wish I had been there to see that transition, to support him when he needed me. Even though he doesn't admit it to himself, sometimes he needs me there beside him, as his teacher, as his sister, as his friend.  
  
What's with me? I'm getting sentimental. I smiled when I took the last two sheets of paper, Kenshin's letter. My heart wrenched at the first line of the letter. He called me koishii, like he promised he would. I leaned on the railings of the balcony, the paper flipping gently against the gentle breeze. I smiled every time I read the words Aishiteru and I miss you and I longed for the time when I could finally be with him. He told me that everything was fine at home and I had nothing to worry about. They were all fine and healthy and they have more than enough to put food on the table three times a day, thanks to Yahiko. He said that he's also working now to pass the time, and to save up some money for when I come back. I blushed at that. Was he… well…  
  
He also told me that Sano was planning to propose to Megumi anytime soon. My eyes widened at that. Sano? Propose to Megumi? Ooh. I'd love to hear how his proposal turns out. And it's about time that he did, since he's loved Megumi for such a long time. I just hope Megumi says yes.  
  
I suddenly remembered Misao's letter and the part on Kenshin. I giggled softly to myself. I wonder if what it really is true. Hmm… Yes, I will ask Kenshin on that.  
  
His letter quickly came to an end with an 'I love you koishii'. I smiled a bit, both happy and sad, happy that a man so wonderful as he loved me, sad that we were so far away from each other. I yearned for his embrace and his kiss, silently wishing that I was back home with him. I missed him terribly, and also Yahiko, Sano, Megumi and Misao, as well as Genzai-sensei and Ayame and Suzume. My heart ached, and I breathed deeply. We were going to Bath tomorrow, and I might as well look forward to it rather than sulk around.  
  
Suddenly the door opened again. I hastily stuffed the letters inside the envelope and turned to see who it was. It was Chiharu, with some news.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, we're not going to Bath tomorrow," she declared.  
  
"What? How come?" I asked.  
  
"Father and Mr. Barry have been called for business at London, and they have to leave immediately."  
  
"Couldn't we just go ahead?"  
  
"Father doesn't want us to. He says that we have to travel together."  
  
"Oh… okay."  
  
It had been four days ago when I woke up with the ground thick with snow three feet deep. It was very cold... no, freezing, that morning. Everyone went downstairs for breakfast wearing gloves and coats, anything thick they could find in their closets. On that same day, Uncle John and Mr. Barry left for their London branch, saying that they should come over and fix something in the business. It was probably something about papers and offers for next year. Aunt Mikako and Ms. Lea strongly disagreed that they go out now, especially in the raging snow. But as Aunt Mikako said, Uncle John was stubborn as a rock.  
  
So now, Uncle John and Mr. Barry still haven't returned. It's been four days, and all the time we were cooped up in the house with nothing to do since there was a constant threat of a snowstorm. If only we had gone to Bath earlier… Mou! But now, I could see the sun shining brightly in the sky. The milk white covering the ground seemed very inviting, and I had a sudden urge to challenge everyone in a snow fight. Every winter back at home, the Kenshin-gumi and I would go into a snow-fight, especially when the snow was knee-deep. We'd go in teams of twos and threes. Sometimes Megumi and Genzai-sensei would come, so we'd have teams of fours. Ayame and Suzume couldn't play, so they just act as the cheerers, Ayame for one side and Suzume for the other.  
  
"Chiharu, let's get the boys and have a snow fight," I said.  
  
But my dear cousin was busy finishing the knitting she had started during the three days of being cooped up in the house.  
  
"Hmm, you go ahead. I'll just follow," she replied, adjusting her glasses to see better.  
  
"You look like a grandma who's too old and fragile to move around," I teased.  
  
She peered at me through her spectacles and stated, "Whatever."  
  
I stuck my tongue out at her. "You're no fun at all."  
  
"Whatever," she said again.  
  
I suddenly lost interest in snow-fighting.   
  
  
  
He sipped his tea calmly as his brother sat in front of him.  
  
"Have you been listening?" Dave said.  
  
"So, what's your point?" Phillip replied.  
  
"SO? Brother, from what you've just told me, she might know something. She might know where the hell we could find Battousai. We could finally take revenge for Satoshi once and for all!"  
  
Phillip paused and sipped his tea again, not saying anything. This seemed to have angered Dave for he pounded his fist on the table, and gritting his teeth, he told his brother," Doesn't your best friend's death mean anything to you? And our sister! Don't you want to get rid of the man who was the killer of your sister's love? It's been eleven years for heaven's sake, and we haven't had a clue to his whereabouts! The former Shinsen are useless!"  
  
"Don't be too hasty," Phillip spoke. "For all you know, she could just be shocked that the Hitokiri Battousai, of all people, killed Satoshi. There could be a million reasons behind her shock. Knowing something about him can't be the only one."  
  
Dave just sighed, grinning.  
  
"You're always the logical one brother. Then again, it may be true, what you're saying."  
  
"I say we give it time. If she actually shows signs that she knows anything about Battousai, then we interrogate. Of course, we have to do it... tactfully."  
  
"Alright. We wait. But I can't wait long brother. You know I need to know," Dave said. "Don't you think... Don't you think we need to ask help from somebody else? We've waited for eleven years, and nothing's happening. Do you think we need to enlist the help of..."  
  
"I don't like him one bit. He's the worst," Phillip replied icily. "Only when I'm desperate will I ask him for help."  
  
"But brother..."  
  
"No buts. He's a dangerous man. I don't like being with him, even for a second."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"What the heck?!" Chiharu exclaimed when somebody suddenly barged into the door, panting.  
  
"Miss... telegram... from... London..." the servant breathed. Chiharu came forward and took the telegram. She ripped the envelope open and read it. Suddenly, her eyes went wide, and she began to pale. Seeing this I rushed to her side and took the telegram from her and read it. I suddenly had a sinking feeling in my stomach.  
  
With a thump, I saw Chiharu faint.  
  
"Chiharu!" I cried and immediately undid two of her upper buttons so she could get air. I ordered the servant to help me put her on the bed, and then hurry to get Aunt Mikako. I was watching my unconscious cousin despairingly, thinking about the telegram I had just read. I saw it lying a few feet away from me. I then stood up and gingerly picked it up. I read it one more time.  
  
Sou na... Uncle John and Mr. Barry... My vision began to blur.  
  
According to the telegram, their carriage crashed on the way to London. They were now in the hospital being treated, and their conditions were quite unstable...  
  
Aunt Mikako rushed in frantically, followed by Ms. Lea, Dave and then Phillip. She saw Chiharu on the bed and then rushed to her side.  
  
"Chiharu!" she cried. "Oh my God... What happened to her?"  
  
"She fainted," I replied softly. "After reading this..." Reluctantly, I handed the telegram to her. She too was unwilling to take it.  
  
"What's this?" she asked.  
  
"Telegram from London," was all I could say, choking back the tears that were threatening to spill. But I couldn't contain them any longer. I immediately ran past everyone and out of the room, gasping for breath in the hallway.  
  
I heard Aunt Mikako's sobs, followed by a strangled cry I presumed from Ms. Lea. I felt my heart grow heavy at the sobs, and even heavier when I realized that there was little I could do for them. Slowly, I walked inside, only to find everyone in tears. I who didn't have any direct relations with them didn't find tears necessary, so I just sat quietly on the bed and waited for everyone to stop crying. Aunt Mikako was the first one to stop, so I asked her, "What do we do now?"  
  
She looked away, thinking, and then replied, "We go to London as soon as possible. We can just stay at your Uncle's house for the meantime, until everything's over."  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"Later... I guess... As soon as everyone's ready, and after Chiharu wakes up," she spoke, gently stroking her daughter's cheek. "My poor baby..."  
  
I looked away. I couldn't bear the sight. This was all because of that accident.  
  
One accident...  
  
So many consequences...  
  
Slowly, I stood up, preparing myself for our departure.  
  
To be continued… 


	7. Sparks

** A Picture of Summer**

by: Venusskies

email: venus_skies@excite.com

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 7: Sparks

I couldn't forget the sight of Uncle John at the hospital, all wrapped up in bandages with two of his limbs in a cast. If he weren't in a comatose, I would've laughed at him. His head was wrapped in bandages only to reveal his face. He had a deep red blood stain in the pad on his forehead, which, according to the doctor, was where he got hit when the carriage crashed. He had been in comatose for a day now, and the doctors aren't certain on when he'll wake up. 

Some of his bones have been badly damaged. His leg was almost smashed and his arm was fractured. The doctor was kind enough not to divulge the gory details of it all for fear that the family might faint. Who the hell was the lame driver that drove the carriage? If I found out who he was, I might think of pounding him into itty bitty pieces. 

But I need not. According to the doctor, they also found the carriage driver more injured than his two passengers. I instantly felt a pang of guilt and sympathy for the driver and decided that I would just wish him a speedy recovery. I didn't have the heart to stay angry with him. I felt he had already been punished enough. Surprisingly Aunt Mikako volunteered to pay a portion of the expenses of the carriage driver. In my honest opinion she shouldn't have, but then, as she revealed to me later on, it was partly in thanks that the carriage driver didn't bring them to their deaths. Ha ha ha. Nice joke… 

Mr. Barry meanwhile wasn't much of a pitiful sight. He was… well… funnier. With him being small in proportion, he looked like a ball ready to be tossed in the air. Like Uncle John, he was heavily bandaged, and he also had a deep red stain in the pad on his forehead. He didn't break any limbs though, but he had swollen muscles on his right leg. The doctor said something about severe pressure inflicted on his leg that had something to do with the swelling. 

Anyhow they would all do okay, and in a few months' time they'd be as good as new. But for Uncle John, there was a strong possibility that he might not be able to walk again if he isn't operated properly. The doctor referred Aunt Mikako to a well-known osteologist at Paris (whose name I cannot pronounce) who could operate Uncle John's leg and get him to walk again. For her husband, Aunt Mikako was willing to pay for anything. She loved him so much, that when she first saw him she burst into tears at his side. But she's alright now and she's taking care of him, wishing for his speedy recovery and the best of luck in his operation. 

The osteologist was already contacted and an operation date was scheduled. It would be next month, after the snow has started to melt a little and traveling was much safer. The Whitmans would still be accompanying us upon the insistence of Ms. Lea. I heard Aunt Mikako say that it wasn't necessary and that they could manage on their own, but Ms. Lea would hear none of it. She persisted that Aunt Mikako was forced to agree. 

We were staying at Uncle John's home in St. James's, two-stories high with a neat front lawn and a garden outside. I couldn't very much enjoy these since it was winter and the snow was usually ankle-deep whenever I'd go out to the streets. The matutinal air was always foggy, making it hard to see. And the air was ice-cold. It took a while for me to get adjusted to the temperature, and for a whole week, I had a bad cold, forcing me to stay indoors.

Chiharu and Phillip were then assigned the task of watching the family business while their fathers were recuperating. After their short trip to the hospital, they started to learn the business right away with the aid of Uncle John's personal secretary Hans Werner. Everyday they would wake up at six thirty in order to reach the office by eight. They would finish at around seven or eight in the evening and then go to sleep after supper. That routine went on for a week, and I found myself sorely missing my younger cousin. I was often left to my own devices, and since I had a bad cold, I couldn't get around much. Once I had a fever, and Chiharu was kind enough to tend me the whole night. Aunt Mikako wasn't around most of the time, since she was usually in the hospital watching her husband. She'd come home once in a while to refresh her clothing supplies and check on us. Then, she was gone again. Chiharu stayed home for the weekends. 

Well, Dave was there to accompany me. He'd visit me everyday. Around ten in the morning, I would expect the bell ringing at the door and the maid opening it for him. He'd walk in wearing a thick coat, his woolen scarf and a bowler's cap, which he deposited at the door. The maid would then accompany him to my room and bring in some tea every now and then. 

The week I had the cold, he'd usually find me sneezing into a handkerchief when the maid opened the door, or lying on the bed with a headache. It was a miracle he didn't catch the virus himself. He probably had a strong stamina and was most likely used to the cold. I remember Megumi saying before that people don't catch a cold because of the weather, but because of the virus… 

After a week, I felt better, and I was more adjusted to the cold. I could finally go out of the house and see the sights of London. He'd accompany me and tour me around. We visited Trafalgar Square, and I didn't pass up the chance to go in the National Gallery. The paintings I saw in there fascinated me, and I couldn't keep my eyes off them. Dave laughed at me but I paid no attention to him. I was too wrapped up in my own little world and there was little space for him there. Afterwards he took me to Number 10 Downing Street, the place where the Prime Minister lived. There was a guard standing in front of the door that we couldn't take a peek. Dave told me that Buckingham Palace was just a few in the same area (St. James's). He promised me that we would pass by it one of these days. 

One weekend night, the four of us (me, Chiharu, Phillip and Dave) went to see _Die Zauberflöte_ otherwise known in its English title _The Magic Flute_, by Mozart. The opera was staged in a theater an hour away from St. James's. Honestly, I didn't see the reason why we had to travel one whole hour just to get to see the opera, but it was on Chiharu's insistence that we go see it. I had no intention of denying my cousin the only recreation she would have in a long time, so I kept my thoughts to myself. 

We dressed up for the occasion, I in the blue silk gown we had bought in Japan before we left and Chiharu in her green sequined gown. The men were in their tuxedos, and we watched in the balcony, I seated beside Phillip while Chiharu with Dave. We all watched the opera earnestly, and thankfully, I didn't have a hard time understanding it. 

I watched as the Queen of the Night, Pamina's mother, sing an aria at the center of the stage. I marveled at her ability to reach the high notes of her aria, which I confided to Phillip.

"They're actually trained for it," he replied, adjusting his binoculars. "The Queen of the Night's arias have extremely difficult passages and high notes, so those who get the part have to be very talented and trained."

"You seem to know much about this," I remarked looking at him. He let go of the binoculars and turned to face me, his face quite grim.

"I've already watched this opera twice," he stated. "Both in this same theater." 

"You have?" I replied amazed. "Then why did you still come with us?" 

"I like this opera," he replied simply, turning back to face the stage and watch his binoculars. My conversations with this man were often short and frank. I sighed. I looked behind me to find Chiharu and Dave chatting softly, not paying attention to the play. I frowned at her and then returned to the opera. 

It finished with the scene in the Temple of Wisdom of the high priest Sarastro. When the actors were called to the stage, the audience applauded politely, and then exited the theater. On the way out, there was a photographer who was taking pictures of the guests for a small fee. The four of us had our pictures taken, and then went back home to the St. James's. Chiharu fell asleep on the carriage. We were unable to wake her up, so Dave ended up in the carrying her himself inside the house. Just before they left, I was able to talk with Phillip once again.

"Did you like the opera?" he asked me. 

I nodded. "It was nice," I replied. "And the music was marvelous." 

"Have you seen a play?" 

"No, I haven't."

"Then, would you like to see one, some other time, when I'm not busy?" 

I looked up at him, my eyes shining with pleasure.

"I'd love that," I answered smiling. "I'll look forward to that. What play will we see?" 

"Probably one of Shakespeare's," he said. "Maybe Twelfth Night or probably Much Ado About Nothing. There're also others which are not written by Shakespeare, but are equally good. I'll look them up and see." 

"Alright. I hope we push through with it," I smiled. "And, by the way, thank you, for such a wonderful night." 

He smiled. "You're welcome." 

Then Dave appeared and they both bid goodbye to me. But just before they left, Phillip took my gloved hand, and kissed it. I stared at him in surprise as he bowed down before me saying, "Good night and sweet dreams." 

"S-same to you," I breathed as he turned to the carriage and shut the door. Once they were gone, I went back inside and stared at my hand. If Kenshin had done that to me, I would've melted in his arms. I smiled to myself and then went up to my room to sleep.

"What did you do that for?" Dave asked his brother. "Kissing Kaoru-san's hand like that. I imagine that you are interested in her." 

"It is in a gentleman's nature to kiss a lady's hand," Phillip replied. 

"But you don't do it to most ladies brother," Dave stated. "That means you must feel something for her." 

His brother just remained silent, his face expressionless. Dave smiled to himself, seeing that he had made his brother uncomfortable.

"Nevertheless, I admire your choice in ladies," Dave remarked. "Kaoru-san is a wonderful lady. Many a man would see that." 

"Yes, I agree," Phillip replied, nodding his head. 

We went to the hospital a week later and found the invalids already sitting on their beds. Chiharu was overjoyed to finally see her father awake and healthy after so many weeks in comatose. His arm was no longer in a cast though his leg still was. Next week, the doctor would be granting him permission to leave the hospital. Immediately after would we go to Paris for Uncle John's operation. We were all putting our hopes on that operation. If doctor what's-his-name couldn't do it, then nobody can. 

"It's good to see you well Uncle," I smiled as I sat beside him. 

"And it's good to be alive," he replied, smiling. "How have you been Kaoru-chan?"

"I've been fine," I answered. "Chiharu's been taking me around during her free time, and I've enjoyed it immensely." 

"Looks like you did." Then he stared at me for a few minutes and his smile broadened. "You seem very different from the Kamiya Kaoru we first brought here some months ago. You're more sophisticated now, and more womanly. You've grown so much since I last saw you."

I found myself blushing at my Uncle's words. Never in my life had an elder thought this highly of me after oto-san. 

"Th-thank you," I stammered, trying to hide the blush. "I appreciate your kindness. You're the closest I've had to oto-san, and I can't help but feel so loved. Thank you." 

He just smiled.

"Anytime Kaoru-chan," he said. "Anytime." 

To be continued… 

Author's Notes: 

_ Die Zauberflöte _ otherwise known as _The Magic Flute_ by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart is a two-act fairytale opera first performed in Vienna, Austria in the year 1791. It's pretty well-known for the arias of the Queen of the Night, Pamina's mother. The story's a tale of two lovers, Tamino and Pamina. The opera itself takes its name from the magic flute that protects Tamino from danger. 

Aria (plural is arias) is an elaborate vocal solo that usually expresses a character's feelings. It's usually used to develop an opera, quite like drama's soliloquy, except that an aria is of course, sung. The Queen of the Night's arias are showpieces for a coloratura soprano. They have extremely difficult passages and high notes. (Source: World Book Encyclopedia; vol. 14; various authors & contributors ;)

I'm going to develop the story more starting from here. I remember some reviews telling me to break up Kaoru and Dave, and I remember answering I can't do that because I have my own reasons. Well, the reason why I can't break them up is because that I really can't break them up. It's actually going to be Phillip and Kaoru, but their relationship's going to be one-sided since Kaoru's already in love with Kenshin. It's going to affect the story… Oops! I won't stay anymore. It'll spoil the fun. J 

Chapter 8 will be coming up soon. Please wait and don't forget to R&R this chapter! J 

I've also finished my site, which is a K&K shrine. The URL is http://www26.brinkster.com/stjn/ Please visit it sometime! :) 


	8. A New Air

Author's Notes: Gomen nasai minna-san for the lack of updates! I've been quite busy with my site, and this is the only time I've found to write. I hope you'll like this chapter, and I promise, I'll stick to this format now. I hope to end this story in 6 more chapters or less if possible. By the way, this is almost near the ending. Perhaps you'll get surprised at the sudden turn of events. :D And also, I'd like to remind you that I've revised the whole story. If you haven't reread this from the beginning, I suggest you do, or else you'll have a hard time understanding things.

------------

**A Picture of Summer**

by: Venusskies

email: venus_skies@excite.com

Standard disclaimers apply. 

------------

**Chapter 8: A New Air**

Winter's almost done. I can see the snow begin to melt. The grass's already sprouting, and I believe that at home, the cherry trees are budding. It's been a harsh 2 and a half months, with frequent snowstorms and colds. You don't know how glad I am now that winter's finally over. I can just smell the spring air arriving here in Paris. I opened the shutters of our cozy room in the Victorian Hotel. Chiharu would be mad again. She hates it when I open the shutters in the morning. Says it's too cold here in Paris. I took a peek out and found that there were many birds in the sky. The birds from the south have now come back. Yes. Spring is definitely in the air. 

There was a soft knock on the door, and in walked Anita, the housekeeper from the Whitmans' manor. I smiled at her as she walked over to hand me a piece of paper. I frowned a bit.

"It's from Mister Phillip," Anita whispered, careful not to wake up the sleepyhead. She smiled knowingly at me and then left. I stared at the piece of paper for a while, unsure whether or not I should read it. Things haven't been turning out to my liking as the months passed. 

Before we left for Paris a month ago, he fulfilled his promise of taking me to the theater and see a play. We saw the grand performance of Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing at an elegant theater close to St. James's. Chiharu dressed me up for the occasion, and I let her do with me as she pleased. She did a pretty good job, for she tied my hair in a loose bun behind my head, letting a few tendrils frame my powdered face. She added some rouge too, and gave me a few silver trinkets to match my midnight dress. 

Phillip was on time as I expected. Five minutes before we were supposed to leave, he was already outside with his coach. Clutching my velvet cloak tight around me I rode the carriage with him to the theater. It turned out he had reserved a private balcony, and the two of us were the only ones in there. I felt slightly uncomfortable around him that I kept the cloak wrapped around me loosely. We talked a bit about the play, and in honest truth I told him that I was enjoying every minute of it. He smiled, something I never thought he would do. He's just like Aoshi. 

After the play we had dinner at a fancy restaurant. The food was superb, and I thoroughly enjoyed the talk we had after it. I learned a lot about him, and it was like he unveiled himself in front of me. I discovered a totally different Phillip. He was talkative once you engaged him in an intellectual conversation (which I admit, I had a hard time doing so). He had many thoughts and ideas, some of which were similar to Aoshi's and Kenshin's. I was smiling throughout the whole conversation. 

Then, I asked him something. His answer to that question is what makes me so uneasy nowadays whenever I'm around him. So uneasy to the extent that I avoid him, and I know he has noticed it. 

"Phillip," I began. "Are you still intent on seeking revenge against your best friend's killer?"

He paused for a moment and looked away. Then he turned to face me, and said in a clear tone, "Six years ago, and even before that, I was. But since we never found out where Battousai was, we decided to return here. I was ready to abandon the search, but Dave was persistent. He searched for a whole year, but still found no clue. So he followed me here. We returned to Japan just a few months before we met on the ship going here, and we still haven't found any clue on Battousai's whereabouts. I have already given up the search." 

"Totally?" I asked.

"Yes. Totally." 

Now I could breathe easier. 

"And besides, what's the use of wasting my time on a killer when there are more people worth spending my time with?" he said, staring deep into my eyes. I knew he was trying to tell me something. I just couldn't break the eye contact. I remember that Kenshin sometimes looked at me that way, and I'd just blink back in confusion. Then, he held my hand. His touch was warm and gentle, and I suddenly felt different. 

So ever since then I've been avoiding him. I tried my best to act normal, but I know he's noticed it. I know he's noticed some change, and he'll be wanting to find out why. The note in my hand is giving me the butterflies. I am so anxious to open this. 

I breathed in deeply and opened the letter. In neat, legible print, he wrote that he would like to meet me later tonight, 7 pm, at the Café a few blocks away from the hotel and the Arc de Triomphe. I sighed. He sure has the habit of picking the most romantic spots for a meeting. I remembered Chiharu telling me in a breathless voice that if her lover proposed in a cafe near the Arc de Triomphe, she'd answer yes right away. 

So I'll meet him. I wonder what he's got to say. I pondered as I walked out of the room, still holding his note in my hand. I didn't bother to close the door even though I knew it was slightly ajar. Chiharu would just have to wake up from the cold like I did. I walked slowly down to the breakfast room. I was getting hungry, and Uncle John & Aunt Mikako were probably there by now. The boys just get up a little later, so I'll have to eat quick or else I'll see Phillip. But when I reached the glass doors of the dining hall, I sighed. Phillip was already there. 

I took an egg, some sausages and a loaf of bread from the buffet table. I helped myself to some orange juice and then sat myself with the others. Uncle John on his wheelchair was talking to Aunt Mikako. He recently went through a leg operation, which wasn't through yet. They're supposed to go back to the French Doctor in a month, for the final operation. Until then, we cannot be sure whether he'll walk normally again. They paused to greet me and then resumed their conversation. The table was silent. Phillip was busy with the morning paper while Dave was still eating with me. I quickly finished my breakfast and then rose. Uncle John stopped me for a moment before I could leave.

"Kaoru-chan, could you drop by our room later on? There's something I'm going to have to tell you. Please bring Chiharu with you," he said. 

I nodded, and then headed for the stairs. 

"What does Father want with us?" Chiharu asked, rubbing her eyes. 

"I don't know. He just told me to bring you with me," I replied. 

We stopped in front of their room and knocked. Aunt Mikako opened the door. To our surprise, we weren't the only ones there. It seemed like a gathering with everyone sitting in front of the fire. Even Anita was there, although she was dusting some furniture. I frowned a bit. Wasn't the hotel chambermaid supposed to do that? 

Uncle John motioned us to sit on the floor near the sofa. We obeyed obligingly. It was no chore for me to do so, but I could see Chiharu's reluctance to sit. Anyways, she just listened as her father began to speak. 

"You all know that I'm scheduled for an operation next month, for me to be able to walk again," he began. Aunt Mikako's eyes became downcast, and I braced myself for some bad news. However, I received none. "And the business back at Japan is being neglected. I fear that if left for too long without a supervisor, something wrong might happen. That's why I called you here to tell you that I'll send back the children back to Japan. After all, they know enough to be able to manage the business for a while, until we get back." 

Children? You mean... 

"You're going to send the 2 boys and girls back to Japan? Unchaperoned?" Ms. Lisa asked, eyes widening. 

"Anita will accompany them my dear," Mr. Barry replied, patting her at the back. "John and I have already arranged it." 

"Oh... well..." 

"And the others have agreed?" Chiharu asked. 

Her father nodded in reply. 

"Kaoru-chan," he turned to me. "You might want to stay here since, after all, this is your first time here." 

"Well, yeah, Kaoru-chan," Chiharu agreed. "You might want to stay with Mother and Father for the meantime to enjoy yourself. I'll just go home with Dave and Phillip..."

"No, it's okay," I interrupted. "I want to go home too. I miss everyone." 

She gave me a critical look, as if to see if I were telling the truth, and then nodded. 

"When do we leave father?" she asked. 

"In two and a half weeks," he replied.

"You'll have to write back home now so that someone will pick you up at the docks," Chiharu advised as she sifted through a thick stack of papers. She raised her reading glasses a bit and said, "Something wrong?" 

"I was just thinking," I began. "Whether I should go tonight." 

"Go where?" 

I took Phillip's note from my pocket and handed it for her to read. She read it in a few seconds, and then said, "What's wrong with going? Unless something's happened between the two of you that you haven't told me." 

"Well... He's hinting something," I confessed. 

"Hinting what?" 

"Hinting that he likes me..." 

She raised her eyebrow skeptically. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it, and then frowned a bit. 

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked. 

"N-nothing. I was just... surprised," she replied softly. "Kaoru-chan I think you should go. The cafe's not far from here anyway. You won't have trouble reaching it. Besides... he might have something important to tell you." 

I noticed her change of tone, how she now looked a bit saddened and bothered. It gave me second thoughts on whether or not I should go, but then Chiharu looked up at me. 

"Kaoru-chan, I know that look. There's nothing wrong, okay?" she smiled. "I was just thinking about something. Just go. Nothing's wrong with me." 

"Are you sure?" I asked doubtfully. I knew there was something indeed wrong with her. 

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. Just go. He'll be there in a few minutes now," she urged. "Dress up." 

I nodded and glanced at the clock. It read 6:45. 

It took me a few minutes to fix myself up. I wrapped myself in my coat and walked slowly towards the cafe. It didn't bother to me to speed up so I won't be late. Knowing Phillip, he'll wait for me. He's used to me being late. 

There were lots of thoughts crossing my mind, mostly memories of the times we had spent with one another. I remembered our friendly conversations at the garden in their manor, and how he would tell sarcastic jokes about the people around us. He was very good at that. He could make me laugh with his sarcasm until my stomach hurt. 

I remembered how he would tease me about my fighting skills. He knew that I was a kenjutsu instructor back at home. He would tease me that I didn't know how to put up a good fight. He would taunt me that my students would never learn from me. Stupid little me would give in to his teasing and draw one of those fencing swords in the hall. I remembered the time at the manor one winter day when I frightened Anita out of her wits. Phillip and I were having a sword fight, blade to blade, when I had boiled over after he teased me. We were all over the house, and we reached the kitchen. And just as I was going to charge at him, Anita came out carrying a tea tray. She screamed when she saw my blade across her throat. How I laughed after that! 

And ever since then he'd joke with me about the incident. And ever since then we've talked and hung around with each other more often. Although the conversations were just for a good ten or fifteen minutes, it was enough. We thoroughly enjoyed each other's company. 

Just before we came to Paris, he taught me a little bit of French. He would talk to me in the language, helping me to refine my accent and increase my vocabulary. He was polite enough to correct my grammar put up with my impatience. And now I am able to speak good French, but I am still limited to the conversational French. 

Then I remembered the incident during the restaurant back at London where he held my hand...

Good memories. Those are all I have of a good friend like Phillip.

I passed a restaurant on the way. There was a fat lady pointing at her watch and shouting at someone (probably her husband) that they were late, that it was already 7:08. Goodness! I'm late! Phillip will be waiting. I walked briskly to the cafe. I could see it from where I was, and it was just a run away. 

Chiharu glanced at the clock on her dresser table. 

"Seven eight," she breathed, and closed her eyes. "I won't make it anymore..." 

I arrived a little tired at the cafe. I saw Phillip sitting in one of the outside tables, wearing a trench coat and a bowler cap. He stood up upon seeing me, and smiled. I smiled uneasily at him, and then walked towards him. The gentleman pulled the chair for me, and I sat myself, unable to look at him. Once he was seated, I looked at him. 

"Thank you for coming," he spoke. "For a minute there I thought you would never come." 

I glanced at a clock in the wall of the cafe. It read 7:13. 

"I'm sorry I was late," I replied softly. "I lost track of time, and it was fifteen minutes to seven when I remembered I was supposed to meet you." 

"It's alright," he said. 

"Why did you ask me here?" I asked. 

"Can we walk to the park? It's just a walk away," he replied instead. I gave him a queer look for a second, and then nodded. 

"The park's a much better place for what we're going to talk about," he said in a soft tone. I had to lean closer for me to catch his words. 

"I can't hear you very well," I said. "Could you please speak louder?" 

"It's nothing," he just said. I sighed, and looked away. He was sure being apprehensive tonight. 

I caught sight of the green grass of the park in the distance. 

"We're leaving in two weeks," he said clearly. "Are you anxious to go home?" 

"Anxious excited or anxious apprehensive?" I asked. 

"Anxious excited," he replied. 

"Yes. I am." 

"How come? Didn't you enjoy yourself here?" 

I shook my head vigorously. 

"It's not that," I said. "I really enjoyed myself here. I've had the most wonderful times, especially when you took me to see the play Much Ado About Nothing. It was a real treat for me, to be able to come here. I've learned new things and been to new places. I've met new people too. It's just what I had wanted to do in the first place." 

He smiled. 

"I'm glad about that," he said. 

"Why'd you ask that?" I queried. 

"It's got something to do with what I'm going to tell you," he replied in a softer voice. 

I felt my heart pound a little faster at that. We were now in front of the park.

"Let's go in," he said. 

There were some people still in the park, but it was well lighted, especially in the areas of the park benches. We walked over to one and sat ourselves. My heart pounded even faster when he sat a little closer. 

"Kaoru-san, I know it might be a little too soon that I'm asking you this. We've known each other for just five or six months but I'm pretty sure of this," he said. 

"Pretty sure of what?" I asked. 

"Pretty sure that..." he took out a small box from his pocket and handed it to me. I had a feeling about what was inside, and when I opened it, my assumptions weren't wrong.

Inside the box was a beautiful ring, a whitish silver band with a blue sapphire stone embedded on it. It glimmered brightly under the lamplight, almost blinding me for a second when I had first opened it, and from the label inscribed inside the box, I knew that he had spent a lot of money for this. I looked up at him, my eyes questioning, confused. 

"It's an engagement ring," he said. "Will you marry me, Kaoru-san?" 

I was shocked. Marriage... How... 

Kenshin choked on his miso and coughed hard. Sano gave him a hard pat on the back almost sending his face in his rice bowl, but it made him stop choking. 

"Woah Kenshin. Better stop drinking that miso now," Sano said. "Maybe you'd like to give it to me..." 

"Cut it out rooster head," Megumi scolded. "Someone just remembered Ken-san, that's why he was choking on his miso." 

"Really? Someone remembered him? A Kamiya Kaoru perhaps?" Sano teased.

But Kenshin was serious. There was a nagging feeling inside of him, something he didn't like. 

_Is something wrong koishii? Has something happened to you? Are you alright? _

He looked out the window and saw the moon, and silently prayed that she was alright. 

I stared at the ring, thinking. If he had asked me a few months ago, I would have given him a no. I would have told him that I considered him as a mere friend, and not a lover. I would have told him that I love somebody else, somebody who feels he's so stained and unworthy of my love. Somebody else whom I've been through so much with, somebody whom I've followed to a far town in order to see him. Somebody else whom I love terribly and I miss so much.

But now, there was a feeling inside of me that made things different. Now seemed like a totally new thing, as if the air had suddenly changed. I knew the air was the same everywhere, and that it would never change no matter where I go. But it seems like the Parisian air is different. A new air... 

"Kaoru-san?" 

I continued looking at the ring. And then, I remembered something. I remembered the day when I thought that I would actually become Himura Kaoru, when Kenshin "proposed" to me using a ring so identical to the one I was holding right now. I remembered the catfish and the broken young man who bought the ring for his girlfriend. I was angry with Kenshin at that time, but he apologized at the Akabeko with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. I would never forget how he looked at me that night... 

I looked up at the moon, and then I knew what I would tell him. 

I closed the box and placed it back in his palm and wrapped his fingers around it. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept this," I whispered. "There will be another girl out there, another girl who'll be more worthy of your feelings than I am. She'll be better for you than I will be." 

"Kaoru-san..." I forced myself to look into his eyes. Were those tears brimming in them? 

"I love... somebody else. I've loved him even before I came here. I've loved him for two years now, and he's back at home waiting for me," I explained. "Before I left, I promised him that I'd come home to him, and that I'd always belong to him. Always." 

There was a long pause. And then, he spoke up. 

"I understand. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up anyway," he said. 

"I'm sorry." 

"No. It's no one's fault. It's... alright." 

I knew the air was the same everywhere, and that it would never change no matter where I go. But it seems like the Parisian air is different. A new air... 

**TBC...**


End file.
